Stein's Weapon
by PaperFox19
Summary: Apart of harem project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, During their confrontation with Stein, the dear scientist falls for Soul and decides to make him his weapon. Warning Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group D/s

Pairing:Stein/Soul

Apart of harem project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Stein's Weapon

During their confrontation with Stein, the dear scientist falls for Soul and decides to make him his weapon.

Chap 1 Stein's Scythe

(AN: Sid is alive in this fic but Death sends the team to take on Stein)

The scythe weapon Soul thought the day was gonna be a cool day sadly the morning turned out poor. First Maka hit him for no reason. Then he tried to tell her about the weird scientist that haunted a laboratory how he was taking people and experimenting on them. Maka hit him again. Sid came into the room and told them to go see Lord Death. They were given a mission with Black Star and Tsubaki to capture Stein and bring him back to Shibusen if they failed they would be expelled.

Soul was greatly confused when the mad man with a screw in his head came rolling out on a chair only to have him hit the edge and fall flat on his ass, even more confused when he tried it again. The man got up on his chair and looked at them. "You two don't seem to share a proper wavelength, your souls clash together."

"So you can see souls so what, Maka you can see souls to right?" Soul asked his meister. Maka nodded her head slightly but she was not as skilled as Stein was. Stein looked at Soul intently. "You're a scythe just like Spirit." Stein said looking him up and down. "Spirit?"

"He's talking about my dad, that's his name." Maka said. "So you knew her old man so what, let's go Maka!" Soul reverted to weapon form. Maka took Soul and rushed at Stein who used Soul Wave to deflect Soul causing him pain. 'What was that…?'

Black Star shouted from the roof and dove down and began to attack Stein only to get thrown back with ease. Stein evaluated his and Tsubaki's souls and blocked another attack from the blue haired boy. Tsubaki was knocked out from Stein's soul wave attack. Maka got furious she wielded Soul in rage which only caused him pain and did little to actually harm Stein.

Stein used his soul wave attack and forced Soul into human form. "You are much cuter than Spirit was when he was young, I'm drooling just thinking of all the wonderful experiments we can do together." He unzipped Soul's jacked and slid his hand up Soul's shirt. He flicked the boy's nipple earning a gasp from the weapon. "What are you doing?" Soul groaned out.

"Just showing you my touch can make you feel good." Stein said and sent a spark through Soul's body making the boy's body sing with pleasure. Soul got hard in his shorts, he blushed cursing his body's reaction.

"You're not the only one who can fight with soul waves!" Black Star shouted and attacked Stein forcing him to release Soul. Stein was unaffected by the attack matching Black Star's wave length. He changed his wave length and attacked Black Star with such force it looked like he killed him.

Soul was on the ground his body tingling from Stein's attack on him, his cock was aching and he was short of breath. He got kicked in the side but it wasn't Stein who hit him it was Maka. "How could you react like that? You're embarrassing to be my weapon, pull it together." She said and kicked Soul once more.

Stein grabbed her and knocked her out easily. Stein picked Soul up and touched the spot where Maka was kicking him. Soul hissed and Stein began to treat the boy's wound. "My my what a cruel master. So tell me what was your mission here?"

"To bring you back to Shibusen, if we failed we would be expelled looks like we failed." Soul said unable to move while Stein was treating him. "I wouldn't be so sure. I'll make you a little deal you become my weapon and I'll go to Shibusen."

"You can't be serious?" Soul said and hissed as he felt one of his broken ribs get reset. "I am serious I want you to be my weapon. Be my weapon and I'll make you into a death scythe."

"But Maka's my meister I just can….." Soul was cut off as Stein pressed his lips to his. Soul blushed and gasped as Stein slid his tongue into his mouth. His tongue ran along Soul's pointy teeth and mapped out his entire mouth before the kiss broke. "I'll take that as a yes, you will stay here tonight and I'll tell Lord Death about our little deal."

Soul was carried into Stein's lab leaving the knocked out teens outside. Death sent Sid to collect them later. Stein stripped Soul of is clothing and took off his own as well. Soul blushed staring at Stein's huge cock even soft it was huge. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, don't worry we have all the time in the world to experiment with each other, tonight I'll let you rest you've had a rough day." Stein pulled the naked boy to him and they went to bed. He turned the screw a few times before something clicked. Soul shivered he was still hard and he wanted relief. "Want me to take care of you?" Stein said with a smirk. "No I…" Stein took hold of his cock and began to stroke him cutting Soul's sentence into a moan. "Oh yes we will have lots of fun together, I will make you into a death scythe and I won't let that woman near you again." Stein said and brought Soul over the edge.

The weapon passed out clinging to Stein spent and dizzy.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Rule 63 Blair Solo

Pairing: Stein/Soul Blain/Solo

Do not read if you do not like

Stein's Weapon

Chap 2 Teacher's Assistant

Soul's belongings were moved from Maka's home and put in a spare room. Blair moved in with them never caring for Maka. Stein didn't know how to feel about the female cat. She clearly liked Soul and he didn't know how he felt about that, although her magic did interest him.

Blair used her magic to set the table for breakfast. Plates floated to the table along with buttered toast bacon and 2 sunny side up eggs floated and landed on the plate. "Interesting so you're a cat with incredible magic power, Maka mistook you for a witch and Soul lost all the souls he had gathered."

"Yep, but I care a lot about Soul-kun." Blair said eyeing the boy with a smile. Soul blushed and munched on his toast.

"Well Soul is my weapon now, I plan to take good care of him, and I want strong male influences around him." Stein said focusing on the word male. Blair smirked at him.

"Pumpkin Pumpkin Pumpkin Change!" Blair's body became enveloped in orange light. Her breast changed into firm pecs, the clothing vanished to reveal male body the cat's cock was rock hard with a nest of purple curls crowning the crotch. He had slim muscles but had a rocking 6 pack abs. "Call me Blain!"

Soul had a massive nose bleed. "I approve." Stein said giving Blain a thumbs up. Blain chuckled and pulled Soul to his naked chest, Soul got another nose bleed. Stein took mental notes and he palmed his own arousal. He heard a bell ring and he looked at the clock. "We have to go to school Soul let's go."

He dragged Soul away from the sexy kitty and out the door. "Have a good day." Blain said and scampered off to deal with his new found manhood. His tail played with his hot hole and he worked his cock. "Soul-kun!" Blain moaned.

Maka was pissed, first she loses the extra lesson, then she finds out Soul was taken from her, his stuff was gone as was Blair. How could she become a great meister without a weapon? 'Where is he, I'll make him come back whether he wants to or not.'

Stein came rolling in hitting the edge and falling back on the chair and skidding across the floor. "Hello class I am your new Professor you can call me Professor Stein." Soul came in with a sigh and pushed Stein up so he was right side up. "This is my weapon, and teacher assistant Soul."

Everyone gasped. "EEEHHHHH!"

Soul followed Stein around for all his classes, he handed out papers and collected them. Maka was about ready to burst and hit Soul. Soul began to sweat as Maka continued to glare at him all day long.

Stein was sure to watch her if she tried to hurt his weapon he'd take care of her.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Stein/Soul

Do not read if you do not like

Stein's Weapon

Chap 3 Lunch Break

It was finally lunch time and Soul was starving, he also thought he would get a break from Stein, but that wasn't going to happen. Stein locked the door and produced a lunch –made by Blain- for Soul and him to share.

Soul was trapped he sat down at Stein's desk and began to eat his half of the lunch. "You seem nervous Soul. Don't worry I don't bite." Stein began and pushed his glasses up with a smirk. "Unless you like that sort of thing." Soul blushed and choked on his food.

"I…I…don't!" Soul coughed but his blushing cheeks told Stein otherwise. "Look why are you doing this anyway, with your skill you could have any weapon you wanted and make them into a death scythe."

"Yes and I wanted you." Stein said and took a bite of the meal. "I can see your potential and you won't reach it without the proper guidance and meister."

"I want to become a death scythe." Soul said and Stein smiled at home.

"I will make you into a powerful death scythe." Stein said and he cupped Soul's cheek. "It's curious but I want to keep you safe."

"That's just it if you are going to be my meister then I should be the one to protect you!" Soul shouted his face going a bit red. Stein froze and he looked at the young weapon. After a long silence Stein pulled Soul up and sat him on his desk, he dove down and sealed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Soul gasped giving Stein the chance to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth. He played with Soul's tongue a bit and then began to trace Soul's teeth, he memorized each curve and point as he mapped out the boy's mouth. Stein only broke the kiss for air and he quickly began to undo Soul's pants. Soul groaned as his pants and boxers were slid down his legs causing his semi hard dick to spring up.

"What are you doing?" Soul panted out and Stein looked up at him and grinned.

"I'm having my after meal snack." Stein said before he consumed Soul's dick down to the root and sucked on him. Soul's hands snapped back to the desk and gripped it so hard his knuckles turned a pale white. Stein licked the underside of Soul's growing arousal. He worked the boy's dick in his mouth and got the weapon fully aroused.

Stein bobbed his head with each pull up he ran his tongue up the boy's dick and swirled his tongue around the head. He dove back down and moaned around the full length. Soul was shaking it felt so good Stein was clearly skilled at this and his virgin body was losing it. Stein reached up and fondled the boy's balls and Soul couldn't take it he moaned Stein's name as he came. Stein sucked the boy's release down.

Soul panted as he came down from his sex high and Stein licked his lips. "Delicious." Stein said and Soul shivered. Stein dressed the boy up and the two ate together in silence, but Stein smirked every time Soul looked up from his food to look at him. 'Things will get interesting from here.' Stein thought.

To be continued

Another addition to Spirit Week, loving october so far, more ghostly fics to come


End file.
